Moscow (Metro Exodus Level)
Moscow is the second level of Metro Exodus. It serves, in part, as a tutorial for the game. Overview The level begins with Artyom on the surface, having just killed several watchmen. He opens a lid and goes underground. After making his way through some tunnels and train cars, Artyom is attacked by a watchman, which he quickly kills. After fighting off several more watchmen, Artyom reaches a heavy door and proceeds to open it, only to be attacked from all sides by even more watchmen. Though he tries to fight them off, he is ultimately overwhelmed, but is saved by his fellow Rangers Duke and Damir before he is mauled to death. With Artyom in critical condition, they carry him to a nearby station, where he is given a blood transfusion. Artyom wakes up to find his wife Anna sitting by his side. They are interrupted by Miller, who scolds Artyom for going outside and getting irradiated for what he believes to be a silly dream. After Miller and Anna leave, the doctor warns Artyom that he might not be able to bring him back next time. Artyom eventually makes his way to the canteen, where he is joined by the rest of his brothers-in-arms. They proceed to celebrate Artyom's recovery. The story then cuts to Artyom and Anna on the surface, one week later. Artyom is unable to capture the radio signal he heard, much to Anna's frustration, who thinks he is chasing a fantasy. They leave the building and kill several watchmen on the way. Anna wonders why Hanza cordoned off this section of the surface, since it isn't especially more dangerous than any other part of Moscow. She speculates that it might be the giant watchmen packs. The pair climb up to an overpass and are forced to walk through a blizzard, when they hear a strange noise. They soon see the source; a large train on the surface. Anna is shocked by this discovery, but before the pair can follow the train, a vehicle arrives, driven by what Artyom and Anna presume to be Spartan soldiers. As soon as the pair get into the jeep, however, Artyom is knocked out. When he wakes up, Anna informs him that the soldiers are Hanza. They are also joined by two other passengers; an old woman and a young man. The strangers reveal that they come from a village 200 km outside of Moscow, much to Anna's amazement. Before she can ask any questions, the jeep pulls over and the soldiers order the old woman and the young man to come out. They line them up at the side of the road and prepare to execute them. Artyom attacks one of the soldiers and is forced to fight off their dog, but is shot for his trouble and falls into the pit. the old woman and the boy are executed shortly after, and fall on top of him. Artyom survives and grabs a gas mask from a nearby corpse. The pit is revealed to be a mass grave from all the people Hanza has executed. Artyom sneaks into the Hanza facility through a drainage pipe. After evading the guards, he overhears an old man protesting Hanza's killing of civilians. For this, the man is thrown into a room to cool off. Artyom enters the room through the floorboards, and is nearly attacked by the old man, but helped up when the man realizes he is not a mutant. The old man, Yermak, quickly agrees to help Artyom. They sneak out of the room together, and Yermak distracts the guards while Artyom sneaks past them. Eventually, Artyom reaches the room where Anna is being interrogated. He knocks out the guards and is embraced by his wife, who discovers that the bullet was stopped by Hunter's badge that Artyom was wearing. They are soon attacked by a third guard, which results in the control panel being shot. This is revealed to be a radio jammer that was preventing any signals from getting in or out of Moscow. The guard reveals that they're still at war, before raising the alarm and getting knocked out by Anna. The pair are soon joined by Yermak, who tells them that he will be waiting by the Aurora, on which they will escape. When they exit to the courtyard, Anna climbs to the roof and provides cover for Artyom, who either sneaks or fights his way past the guards. Once inside, they discover that Yermak has been captured, but manage to free him. As Yermak prepares the Aurora, Anna and Artyom go to the control room to reposition the rails. After fighting off more guards and causing several explosions, they jump aboard the Aurora and depart. Their triumph is short-lived, however, as they are soon disabled by a flashbang thrown into the cabin. They wake up to find themselves held at gunpoint. Before they can be executed, Miller arrives and questions the Hanza guards. He and the Rangers turn on the guards and overpower them. Once the Aurora is back in motion, Miller reveals that he was part of the conspiracy, though not fully in the loop. He says that they have to get Artyom and Anna out of Moscow until the situation blows over. The rest of the Rangers unanimously agree to join them. Anna goes outside and confides in Artyom how angry she is at her father for lying. The Aurora is soon intercepted by the "cruiser", a large armored train operated by Hanza. The Aurora comes under fire from the cruiser and the officer aboard orders the Rangers to stop. Miller instructs Artyom to climb aboard the cruiser and disable it by placing a plastic explosive in its boiler. Artyom does so, jumps back on board the Aurora, and proceeds to blow up the cruiser. Weapon Upgrades The Moscow level is before the backpack system is introduced to the character and, as such, few upgrades are present. However, upgrades over the standard Kalash and Revolver are present in the level which can carry over to the rest of the game. * Before players are ambushed by Watchmen, they can find the 10 round box magazine for the Shambler on a corpse. This upgrade does not carry over to the rest of the game * When exploring with Anna, players are given a Kalash with a medium barrel, wooden furniture and reflex sight. These upgrades do not carry over to the rest of the game * The revolver given to the player by Yermak comes equipped with a silencer * In the room immediately after the courtyard, a silenced revolver with a reflex sight can be found * On the bodies of one of the guards fought while attempting to rotate the railway tracks, players can find a Kalash with a reflex sight Collectables In the Moscow level, a total of 10 diary entries and 2 postcards can be found. * Half torn notebook - Found in the metro tunnel right after you kill the first watchmen. After the watchman ambushes you, go a few meters down the tunnel. The note should be on the desk to your right. * Patient file - Right after Artyom is examined by the doctor, his patient file will be on the desk to your right. * Postcard 1 - In the room between the two doctors conversing and the canteen where Anna, Miller, and the rest of the Rangers are waiting for you, there is a postcard pinned on a cupboard to your right. Be sure to grab it before going to the canteen, as you won't be able to retrieve it afterwards without reloading the previous checkpoint. * Postcard 2 - In the abandoned apartment building, before following Anna down the staircase, go to the open apartment down the hallway. The postcard should be in the kitchen, pinned next to the window. * Dusty diary - In the next room of the same apartment, you can find the diary on the drawers next to the couch. * Shopping list - After crossing the steel beam, you will enter a shopping mall. On the other side there is a corpse with a note on it. It is leaning against the shop entrance. * Shura's note - In order to exit the mall, you will need to go through a bus. Right after you enter it, the note should be right in front of you, on the first double seat on the left side of the bus. * Crumpled letter - After Artyom is shot by Hanza soldiers, you will be forced to crawl under some dead trees. Right after you reach the other side and grab the medkit, you will see a body right in front of you, half-buried in an earth mound. The crumpled letter should be on it. * Official note - After you free Anna and fight Stroin, you can pick up the note on the control panel. * Memo - After you get through the courtyard, there will be a note on a desk to your left (if you entered the room through the door). * Official letter - Right after you infiltrate the Cruiser, there will be a note on a desk, in the room to your immediate left. * Crumpled note - After you reach train car with the heavy machine gun, there will be a note to your immediate right as you enter the next car. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia *The Moscow level is one of the most linear levels in Metro Exodus. *Sam is unaware of what Aurora's name alludes to. This makes sense, as the Russian Revolution is taught little in American schools and Sam would have had no reason to learn its importance. ru:Москва (уровень) Category:Metro Exodus Levels